Changes
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Gyokuru meets someone who changes her perception on life is she truly as cold hearted as she appears or can even she change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the plot and my OC Also if i make my Charachter seem godlike i am sorry but i prefer not to have a weak charachter and i also know that training for an extreme amount of time will give you some serious power strength ability and speed if you are truly passionate about it.

Chapter 1

Gyokuru didn't quite understand the report that she had gotten about the vampiric child she had picked up 4 years ago. At the time she had found the boy she had been searching the area because of the huge amount of youki that had been released there it had been visible like a spectre of vengeance from where she was over 500 miles away it had struck Gyokuru with such power that she felt small by comparision. Anything that powerful warranted respect and caution so despite what she felt about facing something that strong her pride aside she wasn't stupid she had headed out to maybe form some sort of alliance with whoever it was Fairy Tale could use someone of such power.

When she had got there she felt the youki running rampant in the area but no sign of the creature who released it just a house that was barely standing where she had found the child who she knew almost immediatly to be a vampire as such she took him back with her she may not have founnd the creature but she had a consalation prize at the very least.

Sighing she rubbed her temples Hei was a really confusing child it was like his personality couldn't decide what it preffered at times he could be kind but at others he could be cruel the same being said for his emotions at times he was temperamental and quick to anger whilst at others he was calm and collected like a veteran warrior. At each and everyone of those times that Gyokuru had been there to see she had seen Hei's eye's glow a darker red almost black before going back to normal.

His training was progressing slowly but she hadn't expected anything more considering his age and his size. What had surprised her was his movements when she had asked him to attack her to determine whether he was ready to train. He had caught her by surprise by what he had done she had expected him to come at her with a sloppy punch which he did she caught it easily what happened next she didn't expect he had span and slammed his elbow directly into her stomach although it had not hurt she had not expected it from the 5 year old who she knew had not previous training reading material or otherwise since then she had directly trained him despite what she had planned to do she sensed potential and she would see it unleashed and used to help fairy tale.

Despite training him for 2 weeks Hei was still a mystery to her. Looking over her options on how to speed up his training so he could go onto the battlefield quicker she decided on a rigourious training programme that should take Hei 2 years to complete. And would make him stronger than most

and leave him on the same level as most A class monsters. Despite what was known to the youkai world as a whole that every vampire was automatically an S-class creature that was not automatically true as only the shinso had the youki to be considered S class while they were a child while other vampires unlocked their power at 8 until then they had to make do with only being able to use half which was what Hei could use making him a border line C-B Youkai as of now.

She was about to put her plan into motion when a burst of youkai from the grounds alerted her to a sat for a second extra before her mind caught up with her as her senses sent the information to her brain and she stood with a start as she went over to the window and pushed it open before jumping out. As she fell 10 story's from her office to the floor her mind ran rampant that was Hei's youkai and by the looks of it he is in trouble what are 5 lizardmen doing here.

Hitting the dirt Gyokuru took off towards the forest where she felt Hei's youki.

Moments before with Hei

The 5 Year old Hei looked at the lizardmen infront of him as a feeling alien to him touched his heart as it beat eratically within his chest and his little body shook as shivers ran up his spine and a sweat appeared on his brow. Was he about to die was this what fear felt like Hei thought as he looked at the lizardmen who were so much bigger than his small stature of 3'8 with the leader appearing in his monster form almost twice the size of his small body at what appeared to be 7'4.

Knowing trouble when he saw it despite the fear that touched his heart Hei looked at his opponents to try and determine a weakness like he had been taught by Gyokuru but only succeded in seeing the sharp teeth long claws and hulking muscled body's of the lizardmen which served to scare the little vampire more than before as he watched the person he assumed to be the leader open his mouth filled with sharp teeth perfect to cut skin and crunch bone to speak.

"Well lookie here boys a vampire child" spoke the leader of the lizard men there were murmurs of exitement and some of slight disdain at the mention of vampire as they eyed Hei with hungry eyes. One of the lizardmen jumped jaw snapping unable to wait to feed on the flesh of Hei only to be stopped by the leader of the lizardmen who caught him even while his eyes remained on Hei. Satisfied he wasn't moving he turned to the lizarmen currently clawing for breath a slightly feral look in his eyes he shook him before headbutting him with a growl of "Wait".

Cowed by his leader the lizard stepped back sullenly. The leader looked at him for a moment longer to make sure he was sufficently cowed and wouldn't attack him. Satisfied he turned back to look at Hei as a somewhat nice smile graced his reptillean features as he spoke again. " Sorry about that he hasn't eaten yet as such he's cranky". Hei blinked surprise flittering through him as the lizardman spoke again "What's your name kid mines Aito" Hei blinked rapidly before looking up at the now named Aito who led the lizardmen and stood a head above the others his fear vanishing as hopereplaced it as he replied. "Hei just Hei".

Aito blinked as he looked at the boy again his curiosity satisfied as was his weird ritual before dinner. His stomach growled at him sounding like an angry lion reminding him of its need for food. As sinister smile spread across his face as he walked forward gesturing with his head his non verbal command was followed as the 4 lizardmen that he led formed up behind him and they advanced as a unit towards Hei who felt the hope vanish before being replaced by the fear again as he observed rooted to the spot as Aito raised his head and looked down on him with a sinister smile before speaking once more.

"Alright boya introductions are now done and me and my friends are hungry i'd invite you to eat with us but - He laughed phsycotically a feral look in his eyes - your'e already the guest of honour". Aito drooled slightly at the thought of the vampires flesh filling his gullet as he gave the command "Boys attack". And with that they charged.

Hei snapped out of his fear induced tranced as adrenaline pumped and he raised his youkai to call his mentor before he backpedalled as fast as possible as a scaled claw hit the spot he just occupied not used to fighting mutiple foes Hei was struck in the arm by a tail from a lizard that flanked him he heard a crack as he was thrown into a tree and spat blood as his vision swam his mind screamed at him trusting his instincts he rolled to the side almost immediatly as his vision returned and he heard and saw the clawed foot an inch from his skull only to look up and see Aito's jaw wide open filled with serrated teeth bearing down upon him almost immediatly. As Hei realised he was going to die an anger and will to survive erupted as he glared at Aito.

With Gyokuru

Gyokuru watched with worry as she appeared on a tree a little away from the fight as she saw Hei about to be eaten she was too late despite being a vampire even she knew she wouldn't get there in time it would take time to remove the limiters she had time that Hei did not have as she saw the lizardmans head descend towards Hei as he gazed up unflinching as his eyes shone in the darkness.

With Hei

Adrenaline surged as Hei felt his youki move in a way he didn't understand as he watched in amazement as Aito's jaw slowed down allowing him to move his body to the side so Aito struck the tree instead of him. Standing up Hei felt his mind scream at him and ducked as a body sailed overhead just as Aito turned around with his claws raised to strike Hei resulting in a Lizardmen impaled upon the claws of his leader.

Hei had no idea about what was happening he was sure that he should be dead but he felt stronger and faster than ever as his fear all but vanished and he felt an anger at the lizardmen after being in the position he was in seconds ago he knew this as his youki rose and surged through him and a cold grin graced his features as he dodged a claw strike from a lizard man and jumped above the tail that had surprised him last time he would never be in that position again.

So as he ducked and weaved through blows that before he had trouble even seeing but now had no trouble with at all he gained a malicious smile as he sidestepped the wild claw strike that should have killed him and grasped it before pulling on it making the lizarman lose his balance and stumble forward pushing youki to his legs Hei jumped and struck his little hand curled into a makeshift claw as he attempted to rip out the lizardmans eye.

Using his strength even as he was thrown back and forth by the lizardman as he shook his head wildly trying to dislodge the vampire Hei pulled and strained before blood spurted and he was thrown to the floor observing the way the muscles of the lizardman tensed Hei threw himself backwards as a green body flew by dodging the wild slash of the half blind lizardman who roared in pain and victory as he felt his clawed hand catch something before he crushed it with his strength only to realise as he looked out his other eye that Hei was infront of him waving at him with a smirk on his face looking at his hand he was surprised to see the face of a lizardman staring back at him.

Dropping the body he roared in rage as he looked towards where Hei had been only to realise that he was gone.

With Gyokuru

Gyokuru watched with pride she had been worried when she had seen him about to be eaten but he never ceased to surprise her and she had watched from the tree she was in as Hei's eye's shifted to black before bleeding into red and unlike the red of his vampire eyes these were a shade darker and unlike the normal vampire eyes did not have a cat like slit instead they held a human like appearance wll more human than before being red with a black tomoe in one eye and two in the other as they surrounded the black pupil.

She watched as Hei ducked and weaved through blows like he had been fighting for years as he used his own strength and the lizardmens own feral nature and overconfidence to beat back and kill his would be attackers by making them strike each other. She watched as he pulled the lizardman forward before jumping forward and attempting to gouge out the eye of the lizardman she watched as he threw himself backwards a second before the lizardman lashed out dodging the attack which caught and killed another lizardman that tried to attack him from behind.

Her mind flew through possible reasons for Hei's ability to seemingly read the future and the moves of his opponents before her brain came to a startling conclusion as she observed Hei stance and eye's and how they span and glowed as he fought could he possibly be an Uchiha but they were all dead weren't they settling down on the tree she knew Hei didn't need her help so she pushed the thoughts of who Hei was aside as she settled in to watch the fight.

With Hei

Hei grinned viciously as something primal roared and surged through his body accompanying him as he struck as hard and as fast as he could the half blind lizardman stood no chance as he was struck mercillesly in the throat by the vicious little vampire. He tried to scream as he felt his windpipe close up and his air supply was cut off and he fell to his knees as he clawed at his throat noticing a shadow he looked up fear in his eye's as he heard the wind rush saw the palm and felt it strike his nose sending the bone towards his brain before he died he observed the eyes of the child he had attacked despite the vicious smile he wore his eyes told a different story as emotions ran rampant shock, sadness, disgust and pain were raging within Hei as he hid behind the vicious smile as he struck the blow that would take the life of the Lizardman.

Hei looked down at the blood pooling at his feet before his gaze shifted to the hand that killed the the lizardman as blood fell down it and he brought it up to his face a look of pain want and conflict in his eye's as he licked the drop of blood on his finger he shivered as a cravin no a need burst forth from within him as his fangs extended before Aito struck him.

With Gyokuru

She watched as Hei struck killing blow more importantly in her opinion she watched the way Hei's body shook slightly as the lizardman died she watched as he gazed at the hand as blood ran down it and licked it she vanished from her perch on the tree enough was enough she had seen the fruits of Hei's power and the result of his training it was time she intervened.

With Aito

Aito was about to roar in victory when he felt a pitch black youki descend upon him and he saw Hei smile before his fist passed through him like a hologram before it vanished aswell pain and fear erupted within him as he was struck in the side by a flying object.

Aito was sent crashing into a tree and spat blood as he felt something pierce his stomach he looked down saw the dead and mangled body of the last lizardman he was all alone now. Sweat beat his brow as his vision swam before returning as he looked toward the clearing only to see nothing looking infront of him his heart beat faster as his body shook terror on his face for infront of him was Hei only he wasn't alone standing a little infront of the little vampire with her hand on the boys shoulder looking like the shinigami to the terrified lizardman as she sneered down at him in disgust in her eye's was Gyokuru Shuzen the leader of Fairy Tale.

Gyokuru sneered down at the dying lizardman who stared at her terrified as his body shook eratically from both fear and pain as his hear beat increased as his body convulsed and spewed blood before he screamed and his body slumped forward dead. Sniffing in disdain Gyokuru turned away from the lizardman and looked towards Hei. Who was struggling to remain indifferent to all that had happened as he gazed at the lizardman infront of him as his body shook slightly a conflicted look in his eye's as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

A flash of disgust spread across Gyokuru's face as she observed Hei on the verge of breaking down before it vanished as she remembered that although he was a vampire he was still a child and despite the training he had received from her she had not prepared him for something like this as she had not expected him to kill anybody till 8 and now he had killed three. Looking at her options she could scold him and he might bottle it up and release it in the wrong way costing her something important or she could comfort the kid and he would look towards her with admiration and loyalty.

Looking at the boy who looked up at her with eyes brimming with tears she didn't see a boy she was preparing to become an assasain she saw a child in need of a parent and despite her pride she was not heartless and she never would be. Picking Hei up she carried him through the woods as he cried silently into her shoulder.

Emerging from the forest they walked towards Fairy Tale their relationship forever altered though they didn't know that yet. Hei looked at Gyokuru feelings alien rushed through his body as it was warmed. Gyokuru walked towards Fairy Tale slightly ahead of Hei wondering why she felt a warmth in her heart where before it had just held a warmth for Issa her mate.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hei snarled as he struck the training dummy infront of him viciously as he searched for a way to activate the power that he had used 2 years ago when his life had been threatened by those lizardmen. He had tried everything that he could think of to activate it once more he was sure that should he be able to activate it again then he would have a huge advantage in battle and it would greatly help him in a fight.

The 7 year old growled as he pounded on the punchbag that Gyokuru had someone make for him when he had seen the use it could be to him when he had learned of how athletes used it to train. In fact Gyokuru had made a training room that was complete to his specifications all he had to do was ask her and she would get him any training materials he wished.

Hei had been out of fairy tale territory once and he had heard of how this person called Mike Tyson was the strongest and most deadliest person in the world. His name had even been whispered with respect among the monsters something that was extremely hard for someone to do especially a human. This had caught his attention instantly and Hei had watched a few of the fights of this person they called Mike Tyson and he had to say that he was impressed for a human this guy was simply amazing.

After that Hei had been determined to have similair training materials that a boxer would use in his training room and Gyokuru had been only happy to oblige the child. The 7 year old paused in his strikes as the Heavy sandbag swung on its chain as he thought back to that night and how he had felt when he had activated what he now knew was the sharingan.

He growled lowly before leaving the training room in a foul mood as dark thoughts swirled in his head as he walked through the corridors ignoring everybody that called to him as he made his way outside and into the forest that surrounded fairy tale. Walking further and further into the forest he didn't stop until he had entered a clearing where he sat on a rock as he looked up at the full moon.

He didn't understand why but the moon was something that had always entranced him it had been why he was out when he was attacked by the lizard men his fist tightened as a scowl reached his face as he looked down at the water he had hoped that coming here would help to calm him but all it had done was remind him of his failure.

Bang!

The floor erupted around Hei as he jumped down from the rock that he had been perched on just as it shattered and the ground tremored. Landing in a crouch Hei watched as a shadowed figure appeared before him. Snarling Hei sped forward striking vicously only to watch as his punches went right through his opponent. Shock flooded him as the person walked through him like he wasn't even there,turning to keep his enemy in sight Hei was surprised to see an army charging towards the person who he had been attempting to attack.

Grimacing Hei sped forward knowing he was outnumbered but not caring his pride and his need to prove he wasn't weak far outweighing his reason and logic. Attacking what he assumed was the leader of the army Hei roared with frustration as he watched as his fist went through this person aswell. Making a distance between himself and the people knowing that he was seeing something that had already happened and he couldn't do anything made him watch what was happening if only to sat his curiosity of why they had brought so many people to combat one person.

And watch he did at the start of the battle he had assumed that it would be an extremely short fight and that the person was probably quite strong but would succumb to the numbers in the end with the fight lasting 30 minutes at best. He had thought this based on his knowledge of the monsters and due to his knowledge that no monster he knew to be alive could last against the army that this man was facing not even dare he say it his mento Gyokuru and she was the strongest person that he had ever seen.

Because judging by all of the types of monsters that he had seen thus far the army was was a mix of every youkai that was around. Halfway through the battle though Hei had been treated to a sight that had left him feeling small and inadequate when he saw the man fighting a battle that he had never before believed possible until now spin it had only been for a few seconds but a few seconds had been enough. He had seen the face of the man more particually the eyes that he wielded they were red with 3 tomoe in each eye but even as he knew that he couldn't be seen he felt as though he had been judged as insignificant.

Locking eyes Hei watched as the man completed his spin before a blackness consumed his vision and an omnious gutteral voice spoke with both power and arrogance "**Weak"**. Shaking Hei shook his head clenching his eyes shut Hei screamed. Bolting upright Hei continued to scream as his body burned and surged with both rage and jealousy he continued to scream even as his youkai erupted around him his own inability at not being able to activate to activate his sharingan followed by his disbelief and jealousy at seeing someone else with what he felt was his and the power that he had seen the person wield it with had filled him with so much rage and jealousy that he felt like he would explode.

Grimacing rage turned to grief as Hei fell to his knees a sense of worthlessness surrounded him as he stopped screaming and began to sob, tears rushed uncontrollably down his face as he remembered what Gyokuru had said to him.

**Flashback 2 years ago just after the fight**

A 5 year old Hei stood grinning maliciously as he looked at Gyokuru "Why are my eyes like this who am i" Questioned the boy as his red eyes with three tomoe span lazily and hypnotically. Gyokuru for once chose to be honest she felt that by not lying or keeping anything from the boy she would gain a good fairy tale member. "Your eyes are the sharigan and i can only guess that you are a member of the uchiha clan only they possess the sharingan" Hei looked forward hope in his eyes " Are there more uchiha and have they come for me".

Gyokuru looked at the hopeful exspression on the face of the 5 year old before grimacing "There are more but they have not come for you they believe you to be weak an abomination not pure uchiha and therefore not worthy to be in their presence Hei im sorry" Gyokuru's eyes were sorrowful as she looked at the boy who she had broken with her words. Tears filled his eyes as they turned normal red as he attempted to run only to hit Gyokuru who held him as he broke down his eyes streaming as he sobbed.

**Flashback end**

Tears streamed as he pounded the dirt and wailed as his body shook eratically his own sense of insignificance rose as he thought about his parents were they alive did they believe him to be to weak and not worthy of them had they just left him to the wolves.

Pounding the dirt Hei screamed in pain as he thought about the possibility "no no they wouldn't they couldn't" Doubt filled Hei's mind even as he tried to convince himself otherwise even as he tried to believe that they wouldn't just leave him as he remembered what Gyokuru had told him about the Uchiha clan they were power hungry, arrogant and rarely cared for anyone bar themselves.

Pain shot through Hei as his brain came to the conclusion that his parents must have thought him an abomination then to and had felt that he was too weak to even belong there. Smashing his fist into the ground even as he felt his heart threatening to rip in two Hei rose to his feet his head high even as tears continued to fall his eyes shifted into the sharingan as he looked at the moon before he walked back towards fairy tale. They were wrong about him he was not weak looking back Hei's eyes shone with determination and he would prove it to them.

Timeskip 10 minutes Later

Hei stalked through fairy tale as he headed for one of the organizations training grounds entering Hei gathered his youki before throwing a punch watching as it sped forward slower than usual Hei gasped was he getting weaker or had he grinning determindly Hei spun lancing out with his foot at a rock.

Bang!

Hei watched in satisfaction as he created a small crater where his foot landed a smile upon his face even as he panted lightly due to the exhertion of training for so long already today. That smile of of pride vanished almost instantly though as he remembered his dream and how that man had the same thing that he had just done on a much larger scale over and over again, without being affected Hei's youki erupted around him as he let loose a roar of rage and frustration as he jumped and struck viciously and without mercy creating craters upon the surface he was so into training that he didn't notice the door to the training ground open.

The newest recruits of fairty tale watched with slight amazement whilst the leader of subdivision 13 watched with slight interest as the boys youki surged and dropped rapidly as he struck with a fierce strength and speed when he appeared to have stopped one of the recruits saw an opportubity to prove himslef above the rest of the rifraf that he had been dumped with.

Strolling forward he gained a cocky smirk as he looked toward the boy who had yet to turn around he sneered "Whats a weakling doing here at fairy tales training grounds". Hei shook with rage the idiotic monster assured from Hei's shaking that he must be afraid of his meer presence spoke the words he would forever wish he hadn't "Tell ya what the names cain if ya tell me yours i'll be able to send you home to your parents whats left of anyway perhaps i'll take a reward while i'm there im sure ya mother would love the feel of a real man as its obvious your father wasn't one if his loins gave birth to something that is as weak as you are".

Bang!

Hei's elbow struck cain in the stomach caught by surprise he stumbled backwards looking towards the little weakling cain roared before transforming into an orc he roared with rage never before had he felt such pain he was cain the deadly an A class monster an orc who had been gifted with amazing strength he was the strongest orc to ever exist he was borderline S class "You filthy runt i'll eat you" Cain bellowed before charging.

Hei span around a malicious played among his features as he looked at the oncoming orc with a sadistic grin. Opening his mouth Hei revealed his fangs as he sped towards the orc laughing the orc struck only to watch as the boy just sneered before side stepping. The training ground shook under the force of the blow the leader of sub division 13 sent a recruit to ask Gyokuru what he should do she had taken a personal interest in Hei Uchiha so he just kept the recruits in line and watched the battle unfold besides its not like Cain was as valuable to fairy tale as Hei was plus he was too defiant he could have been a liability better that he be taken care of now than before he caused trouble.

Hei sidestepped the blows that Cain sent at him with ease as he stepped inside his guard and struck him with his foot in the leg smiling with a sadistic grin as he heard the crack of the leg as the orc fell to the floor. Cain was forced to dodge the crazed child as he brought his foot down in a vicious kick Cain rolled away before he stood to his feet gingerly and waited before he heard something that made him smile.

The child was panting he was tired sensing victory Cain charged victory and struck expecting to hit the child he knew something was up however as soon as he saw the vicious smile grace the childs features and for the first time Cain was drawn to the childs eye's as they span hypnotically three tomoe in each eye.

He pulled his gaze away too late as he watched his fist go through the boys body like he wasn't there he tried to move even as he saw the boys body fade from view but too late he didn't have time as pain erupted and he tried to scream but couldn't as his world faded to black.

Hei grinned victoriously as he looked upon the orc that lay dead upon the floor at his feet. Hei looked at the blood on his hands as the door banged open and Gyokuru entered her blonde hair swaying as her eyes blazed as she took stock of what happened she looked at the commanding officer whose name was Shin the recruits and then towards Hei and the dead orc "Leave us" she spoke with a commanding tone in her voice.

One of the recruits looked up at her "But..." His argument was cut off as Gyokuru spoke again releasing a bit of her youki "**I said leave**". Hei's eyes locked with hers before a bloodthirsty grin split his face as he saw the recruits who upon seeing the look that Hei was giving them ran out of the room with their tales between their legs. The leader Shin stayed behind long enough to snap off a salute before walking out of the room with all the poise and dignity that his rank gave him as he left he shut the door with a small click.

Looking at Hei she wasn't surprised to see him drinking the blood of the orc that he had just defeated it wasn't something that he had any control over it was like he changed and became more vicious when he smelt the aroma of blood and a thirst erupted within him that could only be sated by the blood of the person that he had just killed.

Hei drank deeply a vicious look in his eyes as he remembered this feeling from before he grinned sadistically a primal look in his eyes he had won this was his his no one elses finished he looked down upon the dead orc with a sneer before kicking it into the air looking at in disgust he crossed his arms before turning away and walking to where Gyokuru stood waiting and watching.

Gyokuru waited until Hei was infront of her before speaking "So mind telling me what has you in such a mood" Hei looked towards her his sharingan active and spinning hypnotically "I will prove them wrong" Gyokuru raised an eyebrow as she looked at the boy who she had taken in "Oh you will will you".

Hei snarled slightly as he clenched his fist as he spoke eyes blazing "Yes i will i will be the best, the strongest and when i am i will finish what i desire". A smirk appeared on Gyokuru's face as she questioned him "And what is your desire Hei".

A malicious grin spread across Hei's face as he locked gazes with Gyokuru who was surprised by the intensity of his eyes as they span eratically and shone brighter than she thought was possible as Hei raised his fist and spoke with conviction the determination in his eyes unrivalled "To be the best, better than the Dark Lords, better than Alucard, better and stronger than anybody who has come before or who will come in the future". Hei said as he remembered the dream he had had and the power that the man had wielded the power that he would gain and surpass he would make sure of that.

Hei's eyes took on a cruel glint as he spoke "The identity of my parents and last but not least the death of fairy tales enemy's. Hei smiled cruelly as he looked at Gyokuru who stood with her hand on his shoulder a cruel smile of her own appearing on her face as they left the training ground together.

Chapter end

Well Hei has reactivated his sharingan and has set forth to become the strongest will he succeded continue reading changes to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Gyokuru and Hei left the training ground, and walked towards Gyokuru's office, Hei was treated to stares of shock disbelief and some impressed gazes. After all it wasn't everyday that a 7 year old battled an adult youkai and lived much less actually beat the adult in a fight.

Entering Gyokuru's office Hei stood in front of the desk as he waited for Gyokuru to sit down behind the desk. Noting that she had sat down Hei took the seat opposite her. Locking eyes with her apprentice she spoke in an authoritative tone, "You need more training meet me here 10:00 am tomorrow so that i may introduce you to your new trainer dismissed".

Hei rose from his seat and left with a nod of respect towards Gyokuru. He didn't bother questioning why Gyokuru wasn't going to be training him like she had been doing. He knew that she had a daughter that was a few years younger than he was he also knew that for a vampire child training should begin at the age they are able to walk.

At least that was what it was like when the world and the races were at war with one another. Still her daughter would represent her and if she was weak then Gyokuru would be deemed as weak as well. So she would need to begin training her soon after all he didn't expect Gyokuru to neglect her own daughter just to train him.

That and the fact she was the head of fairy tale would take up almost all of her time and she wouldn't be able to train him properly. He was just glad that she had seen fit to find him a teacher of his own. He was glad he didn't have to train himself as although he knew it had its advantages like the way he could hide some of his strength and his abilities and skills he knew that he would need a teacher to properly learn new things at least at the moment.

Entering his room Hei stopped as he passed a mirror and a smile graced his face as he stared at his reflection, more particularly the two red eyes with two tome looking back at him. He had activated his sharingan and was getting stronger, he couldn't wait to see what his new eyes could do. Heading to the bathroom he shed his clothing as he entered the shower turning it on he braced himself for the pain that was to come as the normal water hit him.

Having washed off the dirt and the grime of today's training, Hei dried himself slowly as he felt his youkai reserves coming back to him. He understood that vampires for all of their strength had a very serious weakness to water which was why he refused to use the herbal showers and used a normal one so that he could rid himself of that weakness.

Finally dry Hei put on some boxers before slipping into bed. Looking at the blackness above him as he closed his eyes, his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep were of who would be training him, and how they would do so.

The Next Morning

Standing in front of Gyokuru was the leader of sub division 13 Shin. Shin was a strong and loyal member of fairy tale. A powerful result of what was considered a forbidden union of S class monsters. He was a hybrid with his father having been a werewolf, whilst his mother had been a kitsune. Considered a mistake by the race his parents were from his parents had been killed and he had thought he would be next until he had been taken in and trained by fairy tale.

They didn't care about his lineage they were just interested in what he could bring to the organization. He smiled slightly that had been many years ago, now he was a strong member of fairy tale, and they had a need for his strength once more.

Gyokuru was no fool, she knew that even when she had been training him Hei had trained himself. He was always training or searching for a way to better himself. If it would make him stronger then he would do it. He had proved it time and time again. She had often expected him to complain about the training that she had put him through after he had been attacked by those 5 lizard men.

But he never did he just kept quiet and trained his hardest there had even been times he would train till exhaustion and she had been required to force him to take a break. Ever since she had told him about the Uchiha and what they had thought of him it was like she could sense a darkness around him that seemed to grow as he grew older with his youkai growing alongside it.

It was like he was using the pain and hatred that he felt to grow stronger. Shaking her head slightly she banished those thoughts as she looked at Shin and remembering why she had chosen him to train Hei. Due to his parentage Shin was able to use illusions and was as fast as the werewolf's even when it wasn't a full moon.

Training under him would help Hei mature his sharingan to the final level as it would be necessary so that he could keep up with Shin. That and she knew about the Sharingans ability to use illusions as such when Hei tapped into that power then Shin could be the one that teach him how to control his illusions and use them properly in battle.

Hei walked through the door to Gyokuru's office and breaking her from her train of thought. Looking at the clock that was behind her desk Hei saw that it was 10:00 am on the dot. Looking at the blonde haired person that was standing in front of Gyokuru he realized that this must be his new teacher.

Looking at the boy with red eye's who stood before him he was slightly shocked that he had been asked to train a vampire, much less the one that Gyokuru had taken a personal interest in. The shocked expression quickly became a calculative one as he realized that he would need to battle at full strength when it came to seeing how strong his potential pupil was.

The vampires pride wouldn't be able to accept a loss easily, even less if the person they were fighting wasn't fighting at full strength they would take it as an insult. This was something which Shin wished to avoid as he had no wish to have a revenge seeking vampire trying to kill him. A rampaging vampire was something that Shin had no wish to get involved with.

Stepping forward Shin introduced himself to the boy who if he passed the test he would be training as ideas flew through his mind and an evil smile graced his features. " The names Shin should you pass my test i will teach you and you will call me Shin sensei". He said grinning a smile that sent shivers up and down Hei's spine as he held out his hand.

Hei looked at the man in front of him as he gripped and shook his hand. He stood at an 6 foot with a muscular yet streamlined appearance, he had wild untamed blonde hair that frames a handsome angular face with his most striking feature being his piercing blue eyes that held an animal look to them.

He wore a trench coat that was white with a wolf on the back and flames flickering along the bottom, he wore no top revealing a ripped yet scarred physique. He wore shorts that were black and appeared ripped at the top and the bottom (He's wearing bancho leomons shorts) and upon his feet he wore plain black boots.

Smiling as he shook the hand of his soon to be teacher Hei spoke with confidence bordering on arrogance, "You will train me, i will pass your test and you will train me".

Grinning wickedly Shin looked towards Gyokuru receiving a nod they left her office and headed towards the training grounds where Shin had first seen Hei fight an orc. Looking at Hei he noticed that he was unusually quiet for a child his age. Seeing the look in the child's eyes he noticed that they held the same determined gaze he had seen in Gyokuru's office.

He grinned he had been given a good person to work with he could sense the potential of the child before him. He just hoped that he passed the test else no matter how much he may want to he wouldn't train him.

Entering the training ground Shin steeled his gaze he wouldn't hold back because of his age he would test him like he had tested the others. If he failed then he wasn't worthy if he passed on the other hand a smirk graced his features things would get a lot more interesting.

Training Ground 14

The last Hei had been here he had fought an orc while not a challenge to most youkai it was a threat to child youkai even one as strong as him. Hei just had an advantage with his knowledge of using youkai to empower his body and the explosive techniques he had learnt from the human sport of boxing. The fact that his sharingan allowed him to know where his opponent would strike also gave him a distinct advantage in the fight.

Although Hei was calm on the outside on the inside he was filled with unease about the test ahead. Steeling his nervousness and pushing it away he tried to relax like Gyokuru had taught him. Taking deep breaths and blowing them out he settled into his fighting stance something he cobbled together himself from watching the fighting sports of the humans he called it Bloody Phoenix (If i have jacked the name of someone style please tell me as i just thought the name now and don't know if others have claims to it).

Shin slipped into the basic stance of a fighting stance he had created and called Deceiving Wolf. It was a fighting style that had been designed to make full use of his speed as a werewolf and his ability to use illusions due to his mixed heritage. Although he would not be using the illusions in this fight as he never did against those that he tested else they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Okay" Shin spoke as he drew an alarm clock out of his trench coat and set it down before twisting it "Your test is this you must land one solid strike on me before 12:00 fail to do so and i shall not train you."

"You will train me" Hei spoke with such confidence that for a second Shin himself believed him an then the moment was over as Shin released his grip on his youkai signalling the start of the fight. Panic shot through Hei as he broke eye contact with Shin as he felt the youkai of his adversary almost literally encircle him what was he gonna do his opponent was so strong. Activating his sharingan he looked back to where Shin had been only to see him vanish what was worse was that he couldn't follow his movements even with his sharingan.

"So fast" thought Hei in wonder as he span this way and that trying to look for him. The wind rustled at Hei's left and he span round only for a pain to erupt in his back as he flew across the training ground blood spewing from the claw marks on his back. His flight continued until he met the cold unforgiving steel enforced wall blood flew from his lips as he felt a rib crack.

Shin reappeared some distance away as he focused on where Hei was pulling himself out of the wall he had struck. Spitting blood Hei rose and locked eyes with Shin as he released his own youkai which while much lower than his opponents was still nothing to sneeze at. Hei's eyes span as they took in his opponents stance his body the way he held himself before charging with his mind set. He would not lose, he may not win but he would not lose.

30 mins later

Hei's body was littered with cuts and blood as he flew into a tree for what seemed to be the millionth time. He almost screamed in frustration he had attempted everything he had but nothing appeared to be working. His youkai was waning the only reason he had manage to survive the force of the monsters blows was due to using his youkai as a shield of sorts. The only time he had come close to striking the elder youkai was when he had held back some youkai and used it to speed up his body like in his fight with the orc Cain but as Shin had seen the fight he had expected it and just dodged before striking him.

With most of his attacks and plans in tatters Hei was required to find another way to strike Shin something that despite his genius in combat he had yet to find. Coming up with a way to strike what you can't see is extremely hard to do especially when the person outclasses you in every way.

Standing upright almost immediately Hei watched as Shin reappeared and noticed that just for half a second his eyes seemed unfocused before going back to normal. Realizing the implications of what he had just seen Hei realized the reason werewolf's never consummated outside of their race. Sure the resulting child would hold the powers of both races and have all the strengths of a full blooded werewolf at the full moon even when it wasn't.

There only weakness would be tunnel vision which they would experience due to their body not being able to handle the true speed of a werewolf. This can be reduced in training but can never be truly gotten rid of as the reason a werewolf never experiences tunnel vision is due to acute sense of sight as half blooded werewolf's are not full blooded they don't have as acute senses.

Being so deep in thought about his opponent Hei wasn't surprised when he was struck and sent flying into another wall. Although the blow had hurt it was irrelevant he had finally found a weakness now he needed a way to use it. Spinning in the air he avoided the tree by an inch as he struck the wall using his feet to cushion the impact flipping he landed on the floor and grinned a determined smile. He had his plan it was perfect now all he had to do was put it into action charging forward Hei did just that.

Shin Pov

Shin was more than slightly annoyed as Gyokuru had told him of the potential this boy held and he had seen a glimpse of his power during the fight with the orc. So to see the kid just charging forward and trying to beat him with a frontal assault like a green recruit just plain pissed him off uchiha were meant to be prodigy's in battle or at least Madara was. Shin mentally shivered Madara wasn't just another prodigy he was The Prodigy.

Looking towards Hei he saw him still running towards him he was closing the distance fast his speed was good but he had been told the boy was a prodigy in battle by Gyokuru herself but he had yet to see why. Using his speed Shin rushed forwards and watched as Hei stopped moving thinking nothing of it he aimed to strike from the side. He sped up going so fast all he could see was the target slashing at the target he carried on going and came to a stop several meter's away.

Normal View

He looked to the left where Hei had been as his vision momentarily blurry snapped back into focus in time for him to jump over Hei's kick and avoid getting his legs taken out from under him. Now airborne he was treated to a smirk from the child vampire as he jumped with him and threw a punch which Shin was forced to block as he couldn't dodge in the air.

Having accomplished the goal of the fight Hei grinned smugly and he landed on his feet and looked at his new mentor. It had been a hard fight simply because he couldn't catch the faster youkai nor could he keep up. But that didn't matter he had passed the test and landed a solid strike on his new sensei. His happy thoughts were all cut short however his legs buckled and he felt something rip as a pain unlike any other spread like wildfire throughout his body as he heard something that sounded like a thousand birds chirping before he fell unconscious.

Shin landed on the floor as he pulled a radio from his trench coat "I need a medic team at Training Room 14 stat". Looking at the boy who was unconscious he smirked slightly finally someone who passed now i can put all those tortuous training ideas to use Shin thought a sadistic and maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Chapter 3 end

Well Hei has a new teacher stay tuned to see what injuries he received. continue to follow tell me your thoughts see you next time on changes ;) .


End file.
